


Silence - Hannibal Lecter x Reader (requested)

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Muteness, Protectiveness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal took you in when Mischa, your childhood friend, passed away. You've been silent ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence - Hannibal Lecter x Reader (requested)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on Tumblr. I liked the idea a lot! I just hope I did it justice.

It had been nearly fifteen years since you have said a single word. Ever since you lost your best friend Mischa, you haven’t been able to bring yourself to speak. You spent every moment of sunlight playing with Mischa and her brother Hannibal. After Mischa died, Hannibal took you under his wing. You appreciated everything he did for you, but couldn’t bring yourself to say anything.  
Fifteen years later, you were now living with Hannibal in Maryland. You still hadn’t spoken since the event, but Hannibal never tried to push you. He would try and engage you in conversation, but never forced you into anything. You appreciated the fact that he never pushed you, even if he was a psychiatrist. You found your expression through drawing, and would often draw Hannibal different pictures.   
One day, you got a bus to his office and had a few drawings to show him. You walked up the stairs and sat in the waiting room. You looked around and admired the paintings that Hannibal had put up. The door to his office opened and Hannibal walked out with one of his patients. He gave you a warm smile as the patient looked you up and down.  
“Well hello to you. What’s your name, pretty girl?” he asked.  
You stood up and bit your bottom lip. You looked to Hannibal who was clenching his jaw.  
“Mr. Roberts you may go now.” He said to the patient.  
The patient stared at you, licking his lips. “Can she be my prescription, doc?” he asked.  
You grimaced and walked past the patient, going into Hannibal’s office.   
You heard Hannibal reprimanding the man for at least five or ten minutes. The office door opened again and Hannibal entered, buttoning his suit jacket. He walked over to you and touched your cheek gently.  
“Are you alright, Y/N?” he asked softly.  
You nodded and showed him the portfolio where you had all of your drawings. You gave him a small smile and sat on the chase lounge in the middle of the office.  
Hannibal smiled and sat next to you. “You’ve been working hard on these, haven’t you?” he asked you.   
You spent the rest of the free hour he had showing him the drawings you had been working on. He hung some of them up around his office, and held your hands, helping you up off of the lounge. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the office door and saw his patient and friend Will Graham. Will walked in and they talked about his upcoming appointment.   
After a few moments, Will looked to you and then back at Hannibal. “She still hasn’t spoken?” he asked.   
Hannibal shook his head. “No she has not. I don’t want to push her into a break.” He said.  
“Hannibal, fifteen years is far too long. Maybe you should consider sending her to a hospital.” Will suggested.  
“No.” Hannibal said quickly and firmly. “She is my responsibility and I won’t send her off to some strange place. She will speak when she wants to speak.” He said and walked over to you.  
You had your portfolio and smiled up at him.   
Hannibal smiled and brushed your hair back gently. “I’ve got an appointment, and then I will be home. Are you okay to take the bus?” he asked.  
You nodded and hugged him.  
He walked you out of the office and watched you get onto the bus. You headed home and went inside, getting some lunch for yourself.  
That night, Hannibal came home and saw you sobbing on your bed. He quickly shed his winter coat, and rushed to your side. He sat next to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against him into a hug.   
“Shhh, you’re alright.” He assured you. “What has you so upset?” he asked. He knew the answer; it was two days before the anniversary of Mischa’s death.   
You sniffled and held him tighter. You hugged him for a moment before pulling back and looking up at him.  
He pushed your hair back and caressed your cheek gently. “I wish I could understand how to help you, Y/N.” he said softly.  
You touched his hand gently and rested your cheek against his palm. “D-don’t send me away.” You squeaked out. Your voice was almost a whisper, and the feeling of words escaping your mouth felt strange.  
Hannibal’s eyes widened as he held your face gently. “I will never send you away. You are staying with me right here forever. I promise you that.” He said.  
“I m-miss her.” You whispered.  
Hannibal pulled you into a tight hug and kissed your head gently. He let you cry into his chest, and even shed a few tears himself. His tears weren’t due to sadness however; they were due to utter joy. He had heard you speak again, after fifteen years.


End file.
